In Truths That They Learned
by blueangel224
Summary: three friends go to see Rent at the Nederlander theater. In later chapters they go to find the real bohemians. It's more interesting then it sounds. please R
1. New York City Center of the Universe

**This is a fanfic with three of my own characters Kyan Gwen and Jesse. It will include the other seven bohemians in later chapters. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.**

**I do not own RENT it belongs to Janathan Larson**

"Jesse…Jesse. Wake up. We're here!" whispered Kyan excitedly.

"Where?" Jesse asked opening her eyes.

"What do you mean where!" Kyan screamed. "We're in New York City Center of the Universe…"

"…times are shitty but I'm pretty sure they can't get worse," finished Gwen. All three friends began to laugh.

Kyan, Gwen, and Jesse had been best friends since they were three years old. They were always there for each other and shared every milestone in each others lives. The three of them were inspirable. They were also obsessed with Rent. The day the movie premiered in theaters the three friends went to see it. That day is what started it all.

Gwen had heard about Rent from her mother who remembered when it was the biggest show on Broadway. When the movie came out she dragged her two best friends to the theater to see it. After that day the three of them lived for Rent. They were true Rentheads. Kyan Jesse and Gwen each owned a copy of the DVD, the movie soundtrack, and the original Broadway cast recording along with every Rent poster known to man.

Today was a momentous day for the three teens. Not only were they finally going to get those Rent t-shirts everyone had, they were also going to the Nederlander Theatre home of Rent for the past 10 years. July 8 2006 was their day to experience Rent up-close on stage.

"Where's the bus terminal?" asked Jesse.

"43rd street" replied Gwen.

"This is taking forever. We've already spent three and a half hours on this bus." Kyan whined.

"Chill sweetie we're on 35th street. We're almost there" Jesse assured him.

"Thank goodness"

Approximately, five minutes later the three friends arrived at the bus terminal. "Which way to the theater!" shouted Kyan jumping up and down.

"This way" Gwen said pointing straight ahead.

"This is so cool." Jesse said when they emerged into the street.

"Come on guys! Hurry up!"

"Kyan it's only 11:00 the shows not until 2. We have time," panted Jesse running to keep up with him.

"There it is!" Kyan screamed turning onto 41st street. The three friends ran up the street and stopped directly across the street from the theater wide-eyed. Kyan, Gwen, and Jesse each pulled out their cameras and started taking pictures.

"Wow this is even better than the pictures on the internet!"

"Obviously it's better Jesse," Kyan replied. "It's the real building."

"Come on guys let's go eat to kill some time." Gwen said finally putting down her camera.

"Good idea. I'm starving!" responded Jesse.

"I'm too excited to eat. Maybe I'll just sit on the sidewalk in front of the theater until they start letting people in."

"Kyan, that's 3 hours from now. Come on walk with us time will go by faster." Gwen said taking Kyan's arm and dragging him away from the Nederlander.

"Fine. Where are we going to eat?"

"The hard Rock is right around the corner. Let's go there," said Jesse leading the way.

The three friends made their way down the crowded New York streets to the hard Rock Café. When they finally arrived at the restaurant they journeyed inside. Once they descended the steps, they received their seating ticket and waited to be seated.

"Are you guys sure we'll make it back in time?"

"Kyan it's 11:30! Stop worrying!" Jesse screamed clearly becoming annoyed. "Stand right here and watch this screen. When Gwen's name shows up under the _now playing_ list let us know and we'll be seated. Ok?"

"I guess so."

Five minutes later, they were seated in the restaurant and placed their orders. After eating their food and talking about their excitement Kyan, Gwen, and Jesse left the restaurant and headed down the street further into Times Square. There they saw the huge _Rent Now_ billboard. After copious amounts of pictures (getting shots from every angle and zooming distance imaginable) they headed back towards the theater after a quick stop at Starbucks.

"They should let us inside at about 1:45. That's fifteen minutes form now," Gwen told the others eyeing her watch.

Fifteen minutes later the line began to move.

"Here we go!" squealed Kyan.

**Please R&R. thanks : )**


	2. performance of Rent

**Thanks for all of the reviews. i love getting feedback and it motivates me to keep writing. this chapter is a little boring but i think you might like it. **

Once the teens were inside the theater they received their Playbills and found their seats.

"I want seat 109!" Kyan called.

"Why?"

"Because Jesse, it's the one closest to the center of the stage."

"Yeah but 108 and 110 are just as good."

"Then you take them."

"Guys quit it and sit down. Let's not make a scene," said Gwen intervening.

"Can you guys see ok?" Kyan asked once they were seated.

"Yeah can you?"

"Yes, but you two are shorter then me so I didn't know if you could see over this bar thing."

"No I'm fine," replied Gwen

"I'm not that short!" yelled Jesse a little too loudly. Kyan and Gwen laughed at her as people turned to stare.

While they were waiting the three friends took the opportunity to absorb the stage. Since there was no picture taking or video recording allowed they wanted to imprint the image in their minds. There were two levels to the stage. The first level contained an alcove in the corner where the band sat. A few feet in front of the band space was a public telephone booth pushed slightly to the left. In the center of the stage was a long metal table with two folding chairs. On top of the table was a white phone. The right side of the stage contained a large unit of scaffolding set back a little from the metal table. Atop the scaffolding was a large hunk of metal poles and wires complete with Christmas lights and every kind of scarp metal imaginable. On the opposite end of the stage above the band niche was a platform with a variety of mismatched chairs and a safety railing. On the back wall center stage was a staircase that lead to a walkway with a door at the end. A paper lantern hung from the ceiling.

Several minutes after the teens had arrived the band took their seats and began to rehearse. The three friends continued to sit in silence and take everything in. At 2:00 sharp a figure emerged. Roger. As soon as he was in sight of the audience they began to scream. The feeling within each of the teens was indescribable. It was excitement, anticipation, and pure adrenaline all at once. Next Mark emerged to more cheers.

The show started and they all felt as though they were in some alternate reality. Soon it was time for the song 'Rent'. As soon as Mark finished his line the stage exploded with lights, music, and movement. Colorful costumes swirled in every direction. A few numbers passed and soon Mimi entered. She and Roger sang 'Light My Candle' and a small amount of humor was added into the performance. Soon Angel entered in her 'Today 4 You' costume. The entire crowd erupted in cheers.

Time flew by and Mimi made her triumphant return in 'Out Tonight'. As soon as she was seen and the music started the crowd roared with excitement. After many more memorable songs Angel and Collins took the stage for 'I'll Cover You' Kyan's favorite song. During this piece Gwen found herself continuously smacking Kyan to stop him for singing.

'Christmas Bells' came and passed followed by Maureen's flawless performance of 'Over the Moon'. 'La Vie Boheme' was next and all three teens found it nearly impossible not to burst out into sing. During the lines 'Actual reality act up fight AIDS!' all three of them shot there hands up high in the air right on queue.

During intermission Kyan and Gwen went to use the bathroom while Jesse stayed behind.

"Jesse are you sure you don't want to use the bathroom?" Gwen asked when she returned. "There's almost no line.

"I'm good." Jesse lied. She really had to go but was too afraid she would miss something. Kyan soon returned and intermission was winding down. Jesse began to regret her decision.

"Guys I'll be right back"

"But Jess it's about to start!"

"I know Kyan but I gotta go to the bathroom!"

_Women. _Kyan thought.

Jesse dashed toward the stairs and ran to the bathroom. As she reached the doors she heard to her horror the music to 'Seasons of Love'. _Shit _she thought. Jesse moved at speeds never before seen from a human and returned to her seat as the chorus began.

"Damn girl that was fast!"

"I was motivated."

Several numbers passed and soon they were watching 'Without You'. Tears welled in their eyes as they watched Angel wither away in her lovers' arms and Mimi sing of heartache. Another song passed and then it was time for Kyan's second favorite song. 'Contact' came accompanied by more nudging from Gwen who had heard Kyan's impression of; well 'intimate noises', too many times. Kyan sat in awe as Angel hit every high note and sang at the top of his lungs. His movements adding to the feel of the song. At the conclusion of the song the music for 'I'll Cover You' the reprise started. Collins' voice was so beautiful and the emotion was so real. Tears formed in the teens eyes and they al began to cry. They were an emotional bunch. After a while 'What You Own' began. Gwen was extremely curious as to how this would be played out on stage, because Roger could not go to Santa Fe.

Next was 'Finale A' followed by 'Your Eyes' and 'Finale B'. During 'Finale B' the whole company took the stage. First Roger, Mimi, Mark, Maureen, and Joanne, followed by Benny and the other company members. Finally about three lines before the end Angel ran on stage and the crowd exploded with earth shattering cheers, whistles, and screams. Next thing the friends knew it was over.

"That was amazing!" Kyan squealed after the applause from the standing ovation had finally died down.

"Let's see it again!" Jesse chimed.

"It was magnificent wasn't it," Gwen added, the three of them were now leaving the second level. "Let's get our t-shorts.

"Great idea." Kyan said pulling a wad of money from his pocket.

They each bought a t-shirt and keychain.

"I wonder how Jonathan Larson thought of something as wonderful as Rent," Gwen said as they emerged into the sunlight.

"Maybe the Bohemians really existed!" Jesse shouted.

"Okay Jess and Harry Potter lives on 53rd street"

"Shut up! The documentary said he based it on his friends, maybe they were his friends."

"Maybe,"

"Kyan!"

"What Gwen? I mean it is possible."

"Someone would have found them by now!" Gwen yelled fuming.

"Not if they didn't know where to look. Think about it! New York City is huge. No one thinks they really exist so no one is looking."

"We could find them!" Jesse screamed jumping up and down excitedly.

"Come on Gwen let's try it. We have money. It's summer. We're seventeen, so are parents won't really care. Let's do it!" Kyan said trying to convince her.

"All right we'll try. Where's the subway?"

**love it? hate it? please review. : )**


	3. the loft?

**thanks for the feedback once again. this is a very short chapter 3. i felt like I should put it up,because it seems like no one really understands where i am going with this. the three teens are going to find Roger, Mark, Mimi, Collins, Angel, Maureen, and Joanne. they will appear in chapter 4. i know jonathan Larson based this on La Boheme and the characters were based on his friends who have all passed on (my they rest in peace). In my story the 7 bohemians were also friends with Mr. Larson. if you don't like it don't read it. If you like or are curious then please read it. thanks. enjoy. : )**

* * *

After pooling all their money together the three friends headed towards the subway. As they descended the steps they came to the realization that they had no clue where they were going.

"You guys where are we going?" Kyan asked.

"Um…I think we should head to the East Village and decide from there, Gwen suggested.

"Why not start at Avenue A?" Jesse asked.

"Because once we get to the East Village we can narrow it down."

"You're brilliant!"

Kyan, Gwen and Jesse found the correct subway and waited for it to arrive. Once it pulled up to the platform they boarded the car and sat down.

"Let's sing!" Jesse suggested once again a little too loudly.

"I think Kyan beat you to it," Gwen replied pointing in Kyan's direction.

"Kyan, you jerk, start it again!"

The three of them sang a song and attempted to swing on the subway poles. They failed miserably. When the song ended they sat down in their seats unsure of how long their ride would be. Quite a bit of time passed, and they finally arrived at the subway station.

"The East Village!" Jesse announced throwing her hands in the air.

"Excellent!" Kyan added stepping off the subway. "Which way Miss Navigator."

"That way," Gwen said pointing towards the stairs to the left.

"Let's go!" Jesse said taking off.

"You guys how are we going to know when we reach the right place." Gwen asked looking at the map.

"I don't know," Kyan responded.

"Geez you guys know nothing! It probably looks like the one in the movie!"

"Okay Jess. We'll go with that, but I'm not sure anyone would put their real house in a movie that was about them."

The teens wandered around the East Village until they finally reached Avenue A.

"We're looking for the intersection of Avenue A and 11th street." Gwen told the others. "It should be this way."

They all turned right and continued to walk for about five minutes.

"Is that it!" Kyan said pointing into the distance.

"I think so," Gwen responded. The three friends began to pick up there pace. "This is the intersection so the building should be right…"

"There!" Jesse screamed.

They all looked up and saw, to their amazement, an apartment building that looked like the one from the movie. The three of them ran top speed to the building and tried to open the door.

"It's locked!" Jesse yelled.

"No shit!" Kyan spat.

"Wait guys, eventually someone will come out and we can go in." Sure enough ten minutes later some random tenant emerged from the building. The three friends caught the door and ran up the stairs. At the top they reached a door.

"So," Kyan began. "Who's going to knock?"

**Please review. remember the Bohemians are in the next chapter. : )**


	4. Charades and a knock on the door

**Thanks for the reviews...and now the Bohemians. enjoy. : )**

"Zoom in on my six Bohemian friends. We have just returned from the Life Café and are bored out of our minds…"

"We're not drunk yet either." Roger added as Mark panned his camera over the faces of his friends. Roger was on the couch with Mimi in his arms. Collins was in the chair Angel resting in his lap. Maureen sat perched on the table and Joanne stood awkwardly next to her.

"Now," Mark continued putting down his camera. "How do we cure this boredom?"

""With Stoli," Collins answered maneuvering around Angel to pull a bottle from his pocket.

"That's a start," Angel chimed in grabbing the bottle and taking a sip.

"I know!" Maureen shouted "Let's play a game!"

"Like what?" Roger asked.

"Mousetrap!" Angel blurted out.

"Mousetrap? Baby I think you better layoff the Stoli for a while." Collins said seizing the bottle from her hand.

"Yeah Ang." Mimi said. "Maybe we should play a _'grown up' _game."

"Mark don't you have Trivial Pursuit somewhere?"

"I'll check."

Mark returned a few minutes later. "No Joanne I don't, but I have charades."

"Oh Yeah!" Maureen shrieked jumping excitedly. "Let's pick teams."

"There are only seven of us that's unfair to one team." Joanne pointed out.

"Damn Benny. If we had him things would be fair." Mimi said pouting. Roger shot her a look.

"We haven't had Benny for 10 years." Angel reminded her."

"Oh yeah. Fine let's do this: me, Roger, Angel, and Collins, against Maureen, Joanne, Mark, and the camera."

"Hey no fair!" Maureen yelled.

"Yeah my camera can't play!"

"Don't worry about it Angel sucks at this anyway." Collins reassured them. "Sorry darling." He added kissing her.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Fine the teams stay," Mark said giving in.

With the teams chosen the game could begin. Angel's team went first.

"Angel you're up sweetie." Mimi said

"Alright," Angel picked a card. "Oh crap…..ummmm ok guys I'm ready." Mark flipped the timer. Angel stood there in her teal, pink, and yellow, skirt complete with zebra tights, an orange cami, and black Mary-Jane platforms. Her legs where together and her arms were up like pitchforks.

"What the hell is that?" Roger asked tilting his head to one side.

"Angel do something else," Mimi begged.

"Damn babe I dunno," Collins added.

"Time!" Maureen called. "Wow Angel you do suck at this!"

"Maureen," Joanne warned.

"Angel what the hell where you?" Collins asked.

"A castle! A freakin' castle!" She shrieked looking irritated. "You Thomas Collins should have known."

"Sorry."

"My turn!" Maureen exclaimed jumping up. She chose her card. "Awww this is easy!"

Time began and Maureen stuck her arms in the air revealing her stomach. Then she began to dance provocatively in her short, shorts.

"A stripper!" Mark yelled.

"That's one point for us! Wow pookie you're good!"

"Gee Mark, I didn't know you've seen a stripper before," Roger joked. Mimi slapped him on the arm. The others laughed.

"Shut up!" Mark snapped.

"I could've done that," Angel sulked.

"I know," Collins responded kissing her affectionately.

"Guys please we're playing a game!" Mark begged.

"Who's next?" Mimi asked.

"Me I guess," Joanne answered.

Joanne who had just sat down got up and picked a card. "Ready Jo?" Angel asked. She nodded. "GO!"

Joanne bounced back and forth punching widely at the air.

"A boxer!" Maureen yelled.

"Yep! You're up Mark."

Mark reluctantly rose and picked a card. "I don't know how to do this."

"Too bad Mark you have to." Mimi said.

"Fine! Go!"

Mark began to run around the loft with his arms failing in every direction, stamping his feet on the floor as he moved. Mimi fell over in laughter as did Roger who almost fell on to her. Angel and Collins began to cry from their laughter and could barely breathe. Maureen and Joanne looked mortified.

"Mark what the hell!" Maureen screeched.

Joanne tried to guess. "King Kong…..Big Foot…..The Abominable Snowman."

"Time!" Angel gasped.

"Mark what _WAS_ that?" Roger asked regaining his composure.

"I don't want to say."

"You have to."

"An elleefphmanrant ." Mark mumbled.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"An elephant!" Mark bellowed.

The other six looked at each other and then burst out into laughter." An elephant!" Maureen gasped.

"Guys stop it……Quit it…….It wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was," Collins said collecting himself. "And we thought Angel sucked!"

"Collins I do not suck at this!"

"Whatever you say Mark. I'm next." Collins stood and picked a card. "You guys ready?"

"Yes!" his team chimed.

"GO!" Joanne said flipping the timer. Collins began to walk, no strut, one foot in front of the other, hands on his hips.

"John Travolta!" Angel screamed. Collins stopped and everyone looked at her. "You know from that seventies movie."

"No Angel not John Travolta," Collins said shaking his head. Collins started again.

"A model!" Angel guessed again.

"You've redeemed yourself!" Collins cheered. "One point please."

"I want Roger to go," Mimi said volunteering him.

"Okay go ahead Roger," Angel said. Roger read his word and Maureen flipped the timer. Roger began to run in slow motion.

"David Hasselhoff!"

"No! Angel he's a lifeguard." Mimi told her best friend.

"Mimi's right." Roger said returning to his seat.

"I was close," Angel pouted.

"No you weren't," Mark said.

"Yes she was, David Hasselhoff was on Baywatch!" Maureen told Mark as if everyone in the world knew but him.

"Mimi you're next and if we guess correctly we totally _WIN!_" Angel said stressing the last word.

"No you don't!" Maureen yelled angrily.

"Yes we do I'm the tie breaker," Mimi said standing up and walking to the center of the room. She picked a card.

"Ready….Go!" Joanne said flipping the timer.

Mimi began to move with very stiff, sharp movements.

"A robot!" Collins screamed.

"WE WIN!" Mimi screeched.

Angel, Collins, Mimi, and Roger began to jump up and down scream (well Roger was pretending to be overly excited to please Mimi). Mark and Joanne didn't care, but Maureen's face left much to be desired.

"You don't have to rub it in our faces," she bellowed.

"Sorry Mo," Mimi apologized. "We could have a celebratory make out session so you and Joanne can participate."

"Okay!"

"What about me?" Mark asked.

"No one cares about you pookie."

"She's kidding," Joanne said covering for her girlfriend.

The three groups of lovers began to kiss. Mark decided to fiddle with his camera. Five minutes later he started filming his friends again, because there was nothing else for him to do. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Mark said getting up and crossing over to the door. "No, no you guys stay there. Don't move guys you could pull a muscle. Really I'll get it."

"Mark shut up and open the damn door," Roger said pulling away from Mimi.

"Mark pulled the sliding door aside. "Who the hell are you?"

**Love it? Hate it? Please review: )**


	5. Interaction and the truth

**Ok everybody thisis the last chapter. thank you all for reading my story and especially to those who read it and reviewed. i relly appreciate it. I had so much fun writing this stroy and I'm sad it's over. please enjoy. : )**

* * *

Mark stood at the door confused. The celebratory make-out session had ceased out of sheer curiosity. The three teen, dressed in jeans and _Rent_ t-shirt, were standing open-mouthed at the door.

"Oh my goodness, you're Mark Cohen!" Kyan squealed.

"Yes I am and you are?"

"Gwen," She said matter-of-factly. "and these are my friends Kyan and Jesse.

"You guys we found them!" Jesse exclaimed in amazement finally able to speak. She pushed past Mark and entered the loft.

The seven Bohemians stood there dumbfounded. Collins spoke first. "Did we invite you in?"

"No, sorry," Jesse said. "Can we come in?"

"That depends," Maureen responded. "What do you want?"

"Well we wanted to find you. It's kind of a funny story." Gwen said feeling uncomfortable.

"Well you found us!" Angel pointed out finally speaking.

"You're Angel!" Kyan gasped almost passing out. "But your…I thought…You're supposed to be…I could've sworn…"

"Why aren't you dead!" Jesse asked bluntly.

"Jesse!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Good question dear." Angel responded. "We'll explain about our lives after you tell us why you're here."

"Well," Kyan began not fully comprehending the fact that he was **_IN_** the loft. "We went to see _Rent_ at the Nederlander and it was amazing! It was crazy! There were lights, and colors, and songs, and…"

"We know honey. Keep going." Mimi said coaxing him on.

"Sorry. Anyway, we got our t-shirts," he continued pointing to himself. "and Jesse thought…..WAIT you're Roger! I LOVE YOU! You're much hotter in person!"

"Thank you," Roger responded. Mimi who had been staring at Kyan turned to glare at Roger.

"Kyan just shut up and let me finish the damn story," Gwen spat. "Jesse here thought it would be neat if you guys existed. We were a bit skeptical…"

"WE!"

"Okay Kyan,**_ I_** was a bit skeptical but we decided to try and track you down anyway."

"Oh!" Maureen exclaimed. "That's so cute."

"Well you three are the first people to ever figure out we existed. Never mind find us," Joanne said finally able to express her opinion.

"Well now I'm confused," Jesse said. "How is it that you guys are here?"

"Well when two people really love each other…"

"Collins they know that!" Angel shrieked.

"It was a joke baby." Collins said laughing at the mortified looks on the three newcomers faces.

"Let me guess," Mark said "You thought we were fictional characters."

"Well yeah," Gwen replied simply.

"Most people do," Mimi said looking a little sad.

"So what's the real story of _Rent_?"

"Basically, _Rent_ is based on actual events in our lives." Mark said. "We were friends with…"

"You guys are so cute together!" Kyan squealed staring at Angel and Collins who were snuggling on the couch.

"Kyan let Mark talk." Gwen scolded him getting angry at his sudden outbursts.

"Yeah Kyan you're so rude!" Jesse unnecessarily added.

"Pleas continue Mark."

"Uh okay. We were friends with Jonathan Larson and we knew his other friends who have since passed away."

"He liked all the quirky little things we did in our lives and wrote a play about it." Maureen added.

"Jonathan wrote the songs and the spoken words, he just took the story line from us." Roger told them.

"Wow!" Jesse gasped.

"Yeah that's really cool but Angel's not dead," Kyan pointed out.

"Good point." Angel said. "Since the play centered on the seven of us, eight with Benny, he decided one of us had to die so the audience would know the full effect AIDS had on people. It wouldn't make sense if one of his other friends died in the play, because the audience didn't know them. So many of his friends died and he wanted them to be memorialized."

"Jonathan chose my Angel, because the two of us had found true love. This chose showed that no one was safe from the devastation."

"Wow!" Jesse said again.

"So Benny really exists?" Gwen asked.

"Oh yeah," Roger answered.

"And he really wanted the rent." Mark added.

"Did Allison really pull him out of the East Village?" Kyan asked.

"You bet." Joanne responded.

"It was pretty damn funny," Maureen said laughing.

"Who told her?" Jesse questioned.

"An Angel."

"You go girl!" Kyan exclaimed.

"So what have you all been up to post Rent?" Gwen asked.

"Angel and I were married 3 years ago." Collins informed them.

"Out of state of course." Angel added smiling.

"We got married seven years ago." Mimi said kissing Roger.

"Any kids?"

"NO!" Roger quickly replied.

"Me and pookiebear don't have any either," Maureen chimed in.

"You married?" Kyan asked"

"No," Joanne replied. "Just committed to each other."

"How about you Mark?" Jesse asked. "Girlfriend? Wife? Mistress?"

"What is this 20 questions? No there's no girlfriend wife or mistress. I've had some girlfriends, but nothing longer then a year."

"Poor Markie!" Kyan exclaimed. Mark blushed looking a bit uncomfortable.

After this awkward Q&A session the teens found out Mark really did quit Buzzline and now sells his films to quality companies: for the right price. Mimi quit the Catscratch club and opened a dance studio. Roger plays in a local band, and Collins still teaches at NYU. Angel took up fashion, design while Joanne stuck to practicing law. As for Maureen we she's still Maureen.

"Um I've been meaning to ask you all, I know we touched on it before, but how is it no one knows you're here?" Gwen asked.

"Well no one expects us to be here. They think we're fictional. We prefer it that way so we can live. Plus they all think I'm dead."

"Well out Angel," Collins said. "No ones ever put it together, well except you I guess. New York City is so big it's easy to get lost in the crowd."

"That makes sense." Gwen responded looking at her watch. "Wow it's late we better get going."

"Awwwwwww!" Jesse and Kyan whined simultaneously.

"Guys grow up!"

"Fine, we'll go, but we know where you live," Kyan said getting up from his seat on the floor.

"Is that a threat?" Maureen asked."

"Could be," he answered eyeing Roger.

"Do us a favor?" Mark asked.

"Anything!" Kyan said.

"Don't tell anyone we exist." Collins finished.

"Done!" they agreed.

"and stop staring at me I'm happily married." Roger said.

"I'll try," Kyan said careful not to promise.

"Just one question before we go," Jesse said turning from her spot at the door. "Why the hell are you guys still living here?"

"Jesse!" Gwen screamed mortified.

"It's ok," Mark said. "I guess we just couldn't part with it."

"Yeah and now we can afford it," Roger added laughing.

The teens laughed too. "Thanks for your hospitality." Gwen said sliding the door open.

"Maybe we'll see you again sometime." Kyan added following her out the door.

"Bye!" Jesse called.

The Bohemians waved.

"Wow!" Maureen exclaimed.

"That was odd," Mimi sighed.

The others nodded in agreement and sat in silence trying to absorb what had just happened. In four hours they had played charades and spill their guts to seven teenagers. Back on the street the three teens skipped merrily back to the subway talking about their amazing day in New York City.

**Please let me know what you think of the last chapter. Thank you all again. blueangel224 : )**


End file.
